Hope
by Jene Miles
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura swore they would never forget each other but an evil enemy appears causing their lives to change. Will their undying love abolish the evil?


TITLE: Hope  
AUTHOR: Murasaki S  
CONTACT: murasaki@two-flower.net || devotedvenus@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.two-flower.net  
DISCLAIMER: CardCaptor Sakura and characters does not belong to me.  
However, Hong Gui is a made up character by me.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: He he, another S&S. I never seem to stop do I? Hong Gui  
in Chinese means "red devil". Some stupid invention of mine. ^^;;  
This fic was also submitted to a fanfiction comp at the Sakura and  
Syaoran Fan Station. You like?  
STORY NOTE:  
"..." quotes  
'...' thoughts  
***** flashbacks/dreams  
  
  
Sakura leaned onto the wooden handrail of the gazebo overlooking  
the vast ocean. She heaved a deep sigh. 'It's been twelve months since  
I've stayed here at the old summer house of my childhood. There's been  
nothing but pain, desperation and depression.' She gazed at a seagull  
flying in the sky, towards the horizon where the magnificent view of  
the sunset could be seen. 'I want to be like that bird. Independent and  
free from worry or stress. Just fly to any place I'd want to go, and  
noone would care... Syaoran...'  
"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice said behind her.  
"Oh!" Sakura was startled. She turned around. "You gave me a   
fright."  
Li Yelan, mother of Li Syaoran, looked apologetically at Sakura.   
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."  
Sakura smiled. "It's alright, really. How's Syaoran going?"  
Yelan gave a sad face. "Unfortunately, he shows no sign of  
awakening yet."  
Sakura nodded. "Still, we cannot give up."  
Yelan took hold of Sakura's hand supportively. "Be strong,  
Sakura."  
The pain and yearning for Syaoran erupted inside of Sakura once  
again. "I know I have to be strong. It's knowing that one day Syaoran  
will wake up and embrace me like we used to that keeps me going, every  
day." Tears dropped onto the ground. "It's just that this is becoming  
unbearable for me now and I know it is for everyone around him."  
Yelan hugged Sakura. "We all must hold on," she comforted a  
sobbing Sakura. "But for how long..."  
  
Later that night in the summer house, Sakura was in Syaoran's  
room, murmuring soothing words to him. "Remember... that time when  
you came back from Hong Kong with Meiling? And Yamazaki-kun injured  
himself and he asked you to take over for him? And we were dancing?  
You were so calm and gentle when you were dancing with me... I thought  
I'd step on your foot, the way you were looking into my eyes, I thought  
I'd melt..." She stroked his face.  
"And there was the time, you finally gave me a kiss by the  
lake... It took me ages to convince you it would just be a kiss..."   
Sakura gave a bitter laugh. "Heck, I'm talking to myself. I should  
go to bed now..."  
She leant towards Syaoran, her hair falling over her face.  
She brushed a soft and tender kiss on his lips. A hand reached out to  
touch her cheek.  
Sakura stopped, looking down at the hand. "Syaoran..."  
Syaoran's hand fell again, eyes still closed.  
"How's he going?"  
Sakura turned to find Yelan standing by the door. "He... he  
just reached out to touch... touch my cheek..."  
Yelan's eyes widened. "Really?" She sighed. "At last, he is  
showing some progress. This is excellent. We must keep trying."  
Sakura smiled. "I will."  
  
Next day, Sakura and Meiling were in Syaoran's room, talking.  
"Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san told me that Syaoran moved his  
hand," Meiling stated.  
Sakura nodded. "Yes, he did, which is really good."  
Meiling agreed. "Very good." She turned to Syaoran.  
"Syaoran... remember me? Meiling... the one you were always  
annoyed with... unfortunately - Sakura gave a smile - You saved my  
lost bird, you went in the pouring rain just to find my bird. I   
loved you even more after that. I knew that you had a place in your  
heart for me, so I kept trying to stick myself with you all the time.  
And that Hong Gui came along, she almost took you away from me."   
Meiling paused. She was talking too much.  
Sakura rested her hand on Meiling's shoulder. "It's alright,  
Meiling-chan."  
Meiling nodded, breathing deeply. "It's hard for me too,  
Kinomoto-san."   
"I know," Sakura replied, hugging Meiling. "I know."  
  
Later, Sakura sat on the seat on the verandah overlooking  
the savage ocean. The cool breeze blowing in her face and the faint  
sight of the sun peeking through the clouds was too much relaxation   
for Sakura. "Syaoran..." She said softly, before falling asleep.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The life of Li Syaoran, the boy destined to be the leader of the   
Li clan, was about to be rocked entirely out of line. A year ago from  
present day he and Kinomoto Sakura were having a quiet and romantic  
day out by the seaside.  
"Oh, Syaoran, isn't this just perfect? You and me, alone with  
no one and nothing to bother us?" Sakura sighed with bliss as she moved  
comfortably into Syaoran's embrace.  
"It is," Syaoran replied, giving a kiss on her forehead.  
"Every moment with you is perfect."  
Sakura giggled at his words. "You'll never stop with those  
flattering words will you?"  
"Not unless you're offended by them," Syaoran answered,  
innocently.  
Sakura grinned. "Never!"  
They kissed again but Sakura broke the kiss after five seconds.  
"You sure don't like my lips do you?" Syaoran asked.  
Sakura smiled. "It's not that..." She tugged at Syaoran's  
shirt. "Syaoran...?"  
"Yes?"  
"Syaoran," Sakura began. "You wouldn't forget me if you had to  
leave again, would you?" Sakura asked, scanning Syaoran's expression   
for answers.  
"Of course not!" Syaoran replied. "I wouldn't forget you for  
the whole universe. You're too good to be forgotten." He hugged her  
more tightly.  
"I'm - I'm glad," Sakura sighed, happy with Syaoran's answer.  
"I wouldn't forget you either."  
"Ooo... such a sentimental moment. Please say no more- I may  
begin to cry," a voice said sarcastically.  
Syaoran's frowned, turning around, moving his arm across,  
protecting Sakura. "Who's there?"  
"Oh, dear, Li Syaoran, you needn't protext the girl. I don't  
want her," the voice replied, exposing its figure.  
Syaoran gasped, eyes widening. "YOU!"  
"Yes, it's me, Syaoran. Alive and kicking." The figure gave  
a pout. "You don't look so pleased to see me."  
"H-hong Gui," Syaoran murmured.  
Sakura was confused. "Syaoran? Who's this girl?"  
The figure rose, hovering over Sakura. "That's WOMAN to you,  
pathetic girl." Her eyes flashed pure animosity, making Sakura  
shudder.  
"Leave her!" Syaoran said, glaring at the 'woman.'  
"Oh?" Well, aren't you the lady's man, Syaoran?" You've  
changed. You never seemed to like"-she glared at Sakura-"such  
pure and innocent girls." She flashed a wicked grin again. "No...  
you were cruel and bad to the bone."  
Sakura was totally lost. "Syaoran...?"  
"Don't listen to her, Sakura! She's brainwashing you!"  
Syaoran cried.  
"Silence!" Hong Gui snapped, moving towards a still  
Syaoran, running her cold fingers across his lips. "Lip gloss?"  
Syaoran pulled away. "What are you doing here?"  
Hong Gui frowned but then moved from him. "True, I haven't  
introduced myself or explained a great deal. but is there really  
any need to?" She moved close to Syaoran, lips almost brushing his.  
"You though I was dead. You, attempted to destroy me, Hong Gui,  
the Queen of all Devils - just because you were scared of the   
strange feelings running through your veins. So you had to get  
rid of me, get rid of that emotion," she whispered.  
"Not that Meiling was much help either, the twit. Always  
attaching herself to you ever since you found that stupid bird  
for her. How could I ever get my hands on you?"  
Syaoran cringed at the memory. "That is history." He  
looked back at Hong Gui, glaring. "Anyway, what do you want?"  
Hong Gui laughed, a wicked and dripping cold laugh.  
"What do I want? Hah! You know what I want but alas, you're  
already taken. Besides, I don't need you now- you're pathetic   
and ignorant. You don't know what you've missed, Li Syaoran.  
Hong Gui smiled. "Right now, I don't care about YOU,  
only to pay back for what you put me through. Right now,  
I want REVENGE!" She bellowed, a strong gust of wind blew ahead  
of her, an inferno raging around her.  
Sakura screamed as she watched Hong Gui summon Syaoran  
towards her deadly fire. From there, she directly shot a   
powerful stream of flames at Syaoran. He fell to the ground.  
Sakura stood helplessly, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
"You! What do you want from us??"  
"My, my, well aren't you a charmer, Cardmistress."  
Sakura frowned. "How do you know about that?"  
Hong Gui curled her hair with her finger. "Who do you  
take me for? I am a sorceress and a powerful one indeed. I know.  
I see. I watch. And I finally see the finished Li Syaoran gone!  
He now has no memory of your pitiful face or anyone or anything  
he knows! He will cease to exist!" She gave a high and mighty  
cackle.  
Sakura fumed. "How can you do such a thing," she   
exclaimed. She silently summoned her wand. "You'll pay  
greatly for this," she whispered hoarsely.  
"So, I finally see, the cardmistress in action," Hong  
Gui said.  
"Quit, your mockery, you...you witch! You are going  
down!" Sakura shouted. She called for her most powerful  
cards. "Windy, Watery, Fire and Earthy, combine your powers to  
destroy Hong Gui! Release!" The four elemental cards appeared  
causing an all mighty whirlwind.   
They obeyed, flying towards a shocked Hong Gui. "How...  
how can you summon all four elements at once! It isn't possible!"  
She lunged great balls of flame at the cards but each easily  
dodged. They entwined themselves around Hong Gui, so she would  
not escape. It was too much power- too much for Hong Gui to   
withstand.  
"Card... mistress," Hong Gui's voice echoed. "You...  
cannot... be doing... this..." She began to shrivel up, as the  
cards were sucking all her energy from her body. "No..." she  
gave a scream as she vanished.  
Sakura gave a grim look. "Return," she said to the cards.  
She ran to Syaoran's side. Syaoran... Syaoran...  
Wake up!" She slapped his cheeks, choking back tears. She watched  
him, eyes closed, body still and expressionless.  
He won't wake up," she murmured, feeling for his pulse.  
"He's alive but... I have to get help." She pulled Syaoran up  
with all the strength she had. "Don't worry, Syaoran. I know  
you'll be with me again. You even said so..."  
  
"Sakura-chan! What happened?" Tomoyo ran to Sakura's side.  
"Syaoran. He's. Hurt." Sakura gasped, falling but Tomoyo  
caught her.  
"Let me take him," a voice said behind them.  
"Li-sama!"  
Li Yelan, gave a grim look, examining Syaoran, noticing  
the burnt fragments of his clothing. "Looks like the work of  
Hong Gui."  
"You know?" Sakura said.  
"Of course." Yelan sighed. "A terrible enemy of our clan,  
but alas, it is too late."  
"What happened to Syaoran?"  
"Syaoran has been stunned. "Yes it may not seem like a  
serious issue but it is- it really is. Hong Gui has abolished  
all of Syaoran's memories, thus he will not awaken, unless a  
miracle happens." She sighed again. "Unless, we keep talking  
to him soothingly, try to make him remember..." She shook her  
head. "It isn't possible."  
Sakura clenched her fists. "Nothing's impossible if you  
think you can do it! And I'll do whatever it takes to have  
Syaoran normal again!"  
"Good on you, Sakura-san," Yelan replied.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Back to reality, Sakura woke up from her deep sleep, tears in   
her eyes. 'Syaoran...It's been a year. I've tried talking to you,   
embracing you, kissing you, but nothing's worked... will you ever   
revive?'  
"Sakura-chan, did you have a good sleep?" A hand touched her   
back. "You were pretty much in a deep sleep."  
"Tomoyo-chan." She turned. "Tomoyo-chan, I miss him so much!"  
she cried, leaping into Tomoyo's waiting embrace. "It hurts. It hurts  
so much!" Tears silently fell down her face.  
"Don't lose your faith, Sakura-chan. Li-kun will one day  
remember. He's always been resolute and his love for you burns an  
eternal flame." Tomoyo stroked Sakura's hair like a mother.  
"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan."  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Wei suddenly came out of the door. "Kinomoto-san! Syaoran-sama  
has awakened!"  
Sakura's heart leapt. "Really?" She ran to Syaoran's bedroom.  
She felt nervous as she stepped inside his bedroom again.  
Yelan, Wei, Meiling and Tomoyo were standing, waiting.  
Sakura kneeled down by Syaoran's side. "Syaoran..." she  
whispered.  
Syaoran turned, watching all the people around him, but then he  
saw Sakura. He recognised the face - so beautiful, kind and   
breath-taking. How could he not forget ...  
"Sa...kura..."  
Everyone's eyes lit up, most of all, Sakura. Tears shone in her  
eyes with deep relief and happiness. She leapt up to embrace a   
clueless Syaoran, tears streaming shamefully down her face. "Syaoran!"  
Her voice muffled against Syaoran's shirt. "You're back!"  
Syaoran awkwardly patting Sakura's back.  
Yelan and Wei exchanged a smile, and Meiling and Tomoyo, held  
each other's hands, relieved that Syaoran was back again.  
"Sakura..." Syaoran murmured.  
"Oh, Syaoran, I've missed you so much!" She looked up at him.  
"I'm so glad you remember me."  
"Sakura, I... said, I'd ... I'd never forget you..."  
"I know, so I knew you'd come back - I knew..."  
With that, they stayed in their embrace, their love forever   
bound...  
  
No matter how bad a situation may be, you should always have  
hope and keep going and rest peacefully and wake up refreshed each day.   
For there are no tomorrows or yesterdays- only this day is. And  
it is eternally new. 


End file.
